Scared
by Seblainer
Summary: This takes place during the episode Rules of Engagement. I decided to write my own alternate ending to the episode. Warning: Contains FEMSLASH.


Fandom: South of Nowhere  
>Title: Scared<br>Characters: Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies  
>Pairing: Spashley<br>Rating/Warnings: R for language and mild violence, Slash  
>Summary: This takes place during the episode Rules of Engagement. I decided to write my own alternate ending to the episode.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere, Gabrielle Christian, Mandy Musgrave or anything you recognize.  
>AN: Thanks to my beta Judy and to the readers.  
>Words: 716 words without title and ending.<p>

*Scared* One-Shot:

It had all started because some homophobic asshole called a gay student at school a 'fag'. The next thing anyone knew, fists were flying and Spencer was on the ground with Ashley by her side.

"Oh my God, Spencer, are you alright?" Ashley demanded frantically as she dropped to her knees on the ground next to her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around the shaken blonde.

She slowly helped Spencer to her feet and the two of them got into Ashley's car and headed to the hospital. Not even twenty minutes later they were back in Ashley's car and were headed to her house.

The nurse had given Spencer strict instructions to go home, get some rest and take a few pain killers from the prescription she had written up for the bruises on her head and the one above her eye.

Instead of going to Spencer's house, they went to Ashley's since her mother was out somewhere for the day with her new husband. As they exited the car, Ashley locked the doors and then walked over to Spencer's side before she slipped her hand into her girlfriend's.

The two of them walked up the driveway and Ashley unlocked the door to her house before she motioned Spencer inside and then followed the blonde.

After she closed and locked the front door of her house, Ashley slipped her hand back into Spencer's and the two of them went upstairs to her bedroom, glad to be alone.

As the two of them took a seat on the bed with Ashley's back against the headboard, she motioned for Spencer to come join her on the bed and the blonde did.

Spencer rested her head on Ashley's lap and Ashley sighed softly. "I was so fucking scared, Spencer. I never want to see anyone hurt you again. Seeing you drop to the ground like that punched a hole in my chest so deep that I could barely breathe until you saw the nurse. Just the thought of something happening to you makes me want to never let you out of my sight."

Spencer looked up and met Ashley's eyes. The fear in the brunette's eyes made her sad so she slowly sat up and said, "I'll be okay, Ash. I have you to take care of me and no matter what happens I know that I'll never have to worry as long as you're near me."

Ashley smiled and then said softly, "You'll never have to worry again. I'm not leaving your side, no matter what Paula or anyone else says. I love you too fucking much to let them keep us apart."

Spencer smiled this time before she leaned forward and met Ashley's lips in a sweet kiss. Her head was throbbing but for right now she would ignore it. She was with the one person in the world who understood her completely and would take a few moments worth of pain to make the woman she loved happy.

Ashley pulled out of the kiss a moment later and said, "I'll go get your prescription, you just sit here and relax. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Spencer simply nodded and got comfortable in Ashley's bed. She turned on an old black and white movie and when Ashley returned a few minutes later she took the bag of medicine and said softly, "Thanks for taking care of me."

Ashley shook her head and went to get Spencer a glass of water. When she returned and handed the glass to her girlfriend she said, "You never have to thank me. I love you and I want to take care of you."

Spencer smiled and then took the medicine before the two of them got back into the bed with Spencer resting her head in Ashley's lap once more. "I love you too, you know. Today just proves that I can trust you no matter what."

When the two of them fell silent, they joined hands and turned their attention to the movie that was playing on the screen. All that mattered was that both of them were safe and for this one moment in time nothing and no one was going to make them feel like less of a person for their love.

The end.


End file.
